


Take Me Home

by Bazzys



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Park Seonghwa-centric, Sad and Happy, Sidekick!Wooyoung, True Love, cawllection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys
Summary: “Do you still love him?” the other repeats quietly, almost as if he’s afraid the world may shatter.





	Take Me Home

Seonghwa gazes up at the stars. The enormous burning balls far out there, unfathomable distances apart, all with their own planets and solar systems, and maybe even forms of life, making up galaxies, and millions of them at that. Every single one of them just a tiny illuminated dot in the sky, spread out like a puzzle begging to be connected. 

And oh, how many have tried to do so, differentiating north from south and east from west, navigating by images created by imaginary lines drawn between specks, trusting the constant sea of stars overhead like a never-changing map.

He wonders when they appeared, how long they’ve been there, if their twinkling against the black backdrop is no more than a distant memory, a last dying breath before disappearing forever. He wonders if anyone sat in this spot hundreds, maybe even thousands of years ago, staring up at the same stars in awe exactly like he’s doing right now. 

“Seonghwa,” a voice besides him drags him back to Earth.

He focuses on Wooyoung, who’s sitting beside him on the grass. Wooyoung, with his silver hair matching the mere sliver of moon that is watching over them, is staring back with expecting eyes, big round ones that shine even in the darkest period of night, just like this one. 

Seonghwa realises he didn’t catch his question. “What?”

“Do you still love him?” the other repeats quietly, almost as if he’s afraid the world may shatter.

The question plays over and over in Seonghwa’s head. His eyes fall to his hands picking at the grass, but not quite observing their actions. 

He thinks back to that time last week when Yeosang’s favourite song had played on the radio in the car, and how he had turned to the passenger’s seat with an excited grin out of habit, only to be reminded it was unoccupied. He remembers finding Yeosang’s shirt, the red one that set fire to his eyes, at the bottom of the laundry basket. Almost pulling Yeosang’s favourite cereal off the shelf at the store because they were out. That he still sleeps on his side of the bed even if Yeosang’s remains empty. 

Yeosang isn’t there to scold Seonghwa when he kicks his shoes off in a heap as he comes home. Yeosang isn’t there to listen to him rant about the cat he saw on the way to work. Yeosang isn’t there when he yearns to kiss him or hold him. Yeosang isn’t there when he wants to show him something funny he saw online. Yeosang isn’t there when he reaches for his hand during a movie. 

_Yeosang isn’t there_.

It took him a short eternity to understand. To actually grasp the meaning behind setting someone free. It’s not about letting go or giving up, like he initially viewed it as; no, not at all. Now he’s come to realise that distance isn’t necessarily measured in metres or lightyears.

Yeosang isn’t _there_ anymore, but he never left. Yeosang reminds him of his presence every time he looks at the long dead stars above, their memory lingering for him to navigate by. He prays the lights will guide him back home one day.

Seonghwa smiles fondly up at the night sky, the brief wink of a shooting star reflecting in his watery eyes.

“How can you miss someone if you don’t love them?”


End file.
